Inside the Fire
by Sweet Decadence
Summary: The shrill scream of horror pierces his heart as he runs down countless dank corridors trying to find her. He has to save her. He owes James that. He has to save Lily. Song: Inside the Fire- Disturbed. Oneshot.


"Sirius!"

The shrill scream of horror pierces his heart as he runs down countless dank corridors trying to find her.

He has to save her. He owes James that. He has to save Lily.

As he hits yet another dead end, he hears him. The maniacal laugh of the Dark Lord.

He curses under his breath as he slips, and regains his stature, only to keep running.

She screams, but this time is different.

This is a scream of sheer pain.

Devin won't go to heaven She's just another lost soul about to be mine again Leave her we will receive her It is beyond your control will you ever meet again

He turns down a hall he's sure he hasn't covered, and hears the laughter and screams grow louder.

He pauses for only a second to push some of the sweat-drenched hair out of his face. He's reached a split in the corridor.

"Lily!" He roars, hoping she'll answer, giving him something to follow.

"You'll never find her, mutt," Voldemort cackles in his mind.

"Yes I will," He growls as he sniffs the air for any trace at all of the girl who always smelled of flowers. Nothing.

She screams again, and he takes off to the left. He has to be getting closer.

"Give up, dog," The Dark Lord snickers, "Once I'm done with her, she'll be as dead as that fool Potter. Is that how you want to end up? Potter was weak... easy. This one is easy. But you? You will be amusing. Find her if you will, but you will be next."

Sirius growls to himself as he rushes to the door at the end of the hall. He yanks it open to find nothing but a pitch-black hole of empty space.

"Come and join her. You won't free her, so join her. She is doomed. You are doomed. Potter was doomed. Would you like to make this quick and painless for her, Black?" He hisses, "Or would you rather hear her scream?"

Devin, one of eleven Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child,  
she was taken and then forsaken You will remember it all let it fill your mind again

A wand is lit in the room, shining on the once beautiful girl.

"Sirius!" She shrieks as she yanks on the chain holding her wrist.

"Be quiet," The Dark Lord snaps as his pale hand strikes her cheek, reopening a wound and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let her go," Sirius demands as he draws his wand.

"Don't be foolish, boy," He sneers as he grasps Lily's chin between his fingers, "Look at her. She's suffering, Sirius. But you can end all of this. Give yourself to my command, and I shall set her free."

"Don't do it, Sirius! Not for me, not for anyone!" Lily yells.

"Crucio!"

Her screams practically deafen him.

"Stop!" Sirius yells.

He looks at the pleading face of Lily, her red hair is crimson now, matted to her face with blood and sweat. Her once rosy cheeks are sallow and covered with streaks of blood, tears, and dirt.

He can't let her suffer.

If he gives his service to the Dark Lord forever, she'll be free, she'll be safe.

Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal Give your soul to me for eternity, release your life to begin another time with her End your grief with me, there's another way Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

"You swear to me you'll let her go," Sirius pants heavily.

"Of course," The Dark Lord smirks.

"Don't listen to him, Sirius! He's going to kill me no matter what, and then he's going to kill you! Get out while you can you fool!" Lily gasps weakly.

"I will release her, and you will swear your allegiance to me. You can have her if you want.  
Every... bit... of... her," Sirius flinches as Voldemort trails his wand over Lily's body, "All of her, or only certain parts, if that is what you desire..."

"Stop it!" Sirius roars as Voldemort's wand slowly moves over the bruised and wounded swell of her chest.

"Does it bother you, Black?" He snickers, "Does this," He runs his pale fingers down her blood covered neck, "Cause an unwelcoming stir?"

Lily grunts angrily and spits in his face, "He'll never join you."

"You are starting to grate my nerves, girl," Voldemort seethes as his fingertips tighten around her throat, causing her to gasp for air, "But you are so... tempting..."

"Get your diseased hands off of her," Sirius growls as he points his wand at the devil groping his dead best friend's wife, "Or so help me I will-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Voldemort, the strongest wizard of this time? I think not, Black, I think not."

Sirius sighs with defeat and drops his wand. He has to save her, and this is the only way.

Sever now and forever you're just another lost soul about to be mine again see her, you'll never free her you must surrender it all if you'd like to meet again

"Fine, I'm yours," He chokes out.

"No!" Lily screams.

"You are free, as I promised," Voldemort hisses.

Fire for your desire As she begins to turn cold for the final time You will shiver, till you deliver You will remember it all, let it fill your mind again

"Sirius, no!" Lily cries as she runs into his arms and braces his face in her stained hands, fresh tears washing away some of the blood on her cheeks, "Don't do this! James wouldn't want this," She pauses as the sobs escape her throat and she traces her fingers down the side of his face, "I don't want this. I can't let you go too. I love you, Sirius. You're all the family I have left."

"It has to be this way, Lils," he whispers as he kisses her forehead and pulls her close, "I already lost James and I'll be damned if I lose you too. I love you, Lily."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily's now lifeless body falls limp in his arms, her red hair flowing over his arm.

Give your soul to me for eternity Release your life to begin another time with her End your grief with me, there's another way Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

He collapses on the floor out of shock and regret, running his fingertips over the planes of her pale face. Her wide, emerald, lifeless eyes pierce the deepest part of his soul.

"No!"

He awakens, sitting straight as a board. His face is drenched in sweat. It had all only been a dream. Nothing more.

He struggles to regain normalcy, his breathing is so ragged it hurts his chest.

"Just a dream," He sighs as he runs his hand through his damp hair.

Just when his heart finally slows, he hears a crack in the hall outside his room, and immediately reaches for his wand.

"Sirius!" Remus yells as he barges in, completely out of breath, his face more miserable than Sirius had ever seen it.

"What is it, Re?" He asks worriedly as he quickly throws a shirt on.

"He found them..." Remus gasps, "Voldemort found them."

"Harry?" Sirius panics, worrying about his baby Godson.

"Harry... Harry is alive," Tears are streaming down the werewolf's scarred face," Sirius, James and Lily are dead."

Devin, no longer living Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child she was taken and then forsaken you will remember it all let it fill your mind again 


End file.
